The present invention relates generally to lighting techniques. More specifically, embodiments of the invention include techniques for combining colored LED devices, such as violet, blue, blue and yellow, or blue and green, fabricated on bulk semipolar or nonpolar materials with use of entities such as phosphors, which emit light. Merely by way of example, the invention can be applied to applications such as white lighting, multi-colored lighting, general illumination, decorative lighting, automotive and aircraft lamps, street lights, lighting for plant growth, indicator lights, lighting for flat panel displays, other optoelectronic devices, and the like.
In the late 1800's, Thomas Edison invented the light bulb. The conventional light bulb, commonly called the “Edison bulb,” has been used for over one hundred years. The conventional light bulb uses a tungsten filament enclosed in a glass bulb sealed in a base, which is screwed into a socket. The socket is coupled to an AC power or DC power source. The conventional light bulb can be found commonly in houses, buildings, and outdoor lightings, and other areas requiring light. Unfortunately, drawbacks exist with the conventional Edison light bulb. That is, the conventional light bulb dissipates much thermal energy. More than 90% of the energy used for the conventional light bulb dissipates as thermal energy. Additionally, the conventional light bulb routinely fails often due to thermal expansion and contraction of the filament element.
To overcome some of the drawbacks of the conventional light bulb, fluorescent lighting has been developed. Fluorescent lighting uses an optically clear tube structure filled with a halogen gas and, which typically also contains mercury. A pair of electrodes is coupled between the halogen gas and couples to an alternating power source through a ballast. Once the gas has been excited, it discharges to emit light. Typically, the optically clear tube is coated with phosphors, which are excited by the light. Many building structures use fluorescent lighting and, more recently, fluorescent lighting has been fitted onto a base structure, which couples into a standard socket.
Solid state lighting techniques have also been used. Solid state lighting relies upon semiconductor materials to produce light emitting diodes, commonly called LEDs. At first, red LEDs were demonstrated and introduced into commerce. Red LEDs use Aluminum Indium Gallium Phosphide or AlInGaP semiconductor materials. Most recently, Shuji Nakamura pioneered the use of InGaN materials to produce LEDs emitting light in the blue color range for blue LEDs. The blue colored LEDs led to innovations such as solid state white lighting, the blue laser diode, which in turn enabled the Blu-Ray™ (trademark of the Blu-Ray Disc Association) DVD player, and other developments. Other colored LEDs have also been proposed.
High intensity UV, blue, and green LEDs based on GaN have been proposed and even demonstrated with some success. Efficiencies have typically been highest in the UV-violet, dropping off as the emission wavelength increases to blue or green. Unfortunately, achieving high intensity, high-efficiency GaN-based green LEDs has been particularly problematic. The performance of optoelectronic devices fabricated on conventional c-plane GaN suffer from strong internal polarization fields, which spatially separate the electron and hole wave functions and lead to poor radiative recombination efficiency. Since this phenomenon becomes more pronounced in InGaN layers with increased indium content for increased wavelength emission, extending the performance of UV or blue GaN-based LEDs to the blue-green or green regime has been difficult. Furthermore, since increased indium content films often require reduced growth temperature, the crystal quality of the InGaN films is degraded. The difficulty of achieving a high intensity green LED has lead scientists and engineers to the term “green gap” to describe the unavailability of such green LED. In addition, the light emission efficiency of typical GaN-based LEDs drops off significantly at higher current densities, as are required for general illumination applications, a phenomenon known as “roll-over.” Other limitations with blue LEDs using c-plane GaN exist. These limitations include poor yields, low efficiencies, and reliability issues. Although highly successful, solid state lighting techniques must be improved for full exploitation of their potential. These and other limitations may be described throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving optical devices is highly desired.